The Snake In The Lion's Den
by Alice Hartney
Summary: The next generation is born though the wizarding world isn't totally at peace. Something is stirring in the shadows and in a series of mysterious events history begins to repeat itself as a new dark force begins to rise. Young pure blood Alicia Greengrass' family heritage rarely goes unnoticed, though as she begins her journey at Hogwarts its not the only thing that is out of place
1. Chapter 1 Two more years

_****__**Welcome to The snake in the lions den, I hope you enjoy reading this as much I as enjoy writing it and please review any positives and negatives as it really helps let me know what you guys like! All feedback is much appreciated! feel free to ask me anything as all suggestions are welcome and thank you very much for reading! Alice :) **_

**Chapter 1**

"Get up get up get up!" I gradually came to my senses, desperately trying to make some sense of the excitable chanting that filled my bedroom. I slowly sat myself up against my pillows as my sharp green eyes gathered focus on my elder brother.

His immaculate teeth beamed through the curtains of my fourposter bed as he hurried me to my feet before I could manage any form of protest.

"Come on Lis breakfast is ready!"

My little legs spun beneath me as I was dragged down the marble staircase and into the dinning hall, where the table had been laid with a magnificent array of foods. Their delightful aromas filling the house with warmth.

"Oh Flynn I told you not to wake your little sister!"

"But mum?! Phoenix said..."

"I don't care what your cousin says Flynn, we will be there in plenty of time to meet him and the others. Now please calm down dear and eat your breakfast."

He bowed his head in slight embarrassment before he made his way to the table, loading his plate with bacon and sausages.

I wearily pulled out a chair and sat my self down next to my mother who greeted me with a good morning kiss, before neatly arranging some egg and toast onto my plate.

"Sorry about your brother Alicia he is just so excited about finally starting school." She grinned.

Excited was an understatement. Flynn had been bouncing off the walls ever since he received his acceptance letter at the start of the summer. Persistently smearing the fact I had two years to wait till I received mine in my face.

"Morning all,"

my father announced as he glided into the room. His long black ministry robes flowed beneath him as he sat down to eat next to his already finished son.

"Morning dear," my mother smiled "now Flynn if you're finished already would you please get changed and make sure you have everything packed."

With his mouth still full of food he speed from the table, charging back up the stairs to his room.

"Someones excited'" my father laughed.

"Indeed" my mother agreed."You will be next Alicia, just two more years and you will be the one flying around the house like a rogue bludger."

I smiled at my parents, I couldn't wait to start at Hogwarts and the prospect of having to wait two more long years filled me with frustration. Not to mention they would probably be spent with an incredibly smug brother incessantly gloating at every given opportunity. I think I would rather spend them in Azkaban.

My melancholic thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Curley, one of the house elves,

"Young master Flynn is ready for you now." He kindly announced.

"Well could you please tell him we are not yet ready for him Curley" my mother sighed, her frustration with her son growing.

Sensing I should probably get a move on, I hoped down from the table and hastily made my way back up to my bedroom. I took the stairs two at a time, flying across the grand chandelier lit landing before crashing through the door to my room.

I regained my composure before crossing the smooth oak floor to my bathroom where I washed my smooth olive skin and brushed my long blonde hair.

Next came the challenge of choosing what to wear. normally my mother or one of the elves would select a suitable outfit for me on such an occasion, both of which were far to busy to do so today.

I settled on a sleek pair of dark trousers, a v neck cashmere jumper and a black blazer bearing the ancient family coat of arms on the chest pocket.

I gave myself a final check in the large mirror positioned in the corner of my bedroom before bounding back downstairs to rendezvous with the rest of my family.

My pace slowed as I entered the entrance hall. I could hear my father's voice echoing down the corridor as I made my way towards the drawing room where I found him and Flynn.

They were studying the vast tapestry that covered the far side wall of the room. It was our entire family tree. Dating all the way back to out eldest know ancestor. Salazar Slytherin.

I lingered in the doorway as not to disturb them.  
"Flynn our family have been in Slytherin for countless generations, by this time tomorrow you will have joined them, making a fine edition to the most noble house of Hogwarts school."

My brother looked at my father in awe, he longed to follow in his footsteps and ever since our elder cousin Phoenix became the first member of our generation to join Slytherin house he had become even more eager.

"Flynn!"

The moments silence was interrupted by the sound of my mothers voice. The sound of her shoes against the marble floor drew nearer as she came up behind me in the doorway.

"We're ready now darling."

My brothers face lit up as he sprung from our fathers grasp and out of the room. Shocked at my presence my father smiled as he guided me out into the entrance hall.

"Just you wait Alicia and you too shall join the rest of the family,"

"Hopefully with Scorpius, Austin and Brooklyn,"  
my mother interjected.

"Oh of course, I expect they shall be at the station also?" My father questioned,

"Indeed they will be, already to see off our beautiful little boy,"

Flynn blushed as my mother put an arm around him. Scorpius was my cousin on my mothers side, after my aunty Astoria married into the Malfoy family. Keeping the blood 'pure' as my father said.

Austin Herriot and Brooklyn Harrow, were both close family friends, both my age and both with elder brothers who had just finished the school. Neither of which were Slytherin. Our parents however held up high hopes for us being kept together.

"Right then are we set?" My father signaled to the house elves to move Flynn's trunk to the fire place in the living room,

"Thank you Curley, thank you Tiny, thank you Bobi." My brother said kindly as they placed his initialed ebony trunk into the illustrious fire place. The elves had played a major part in our growing up, what with our parents being so busy at work. I could tell they were going to be sorely missed.

Flynn took up his position next to his belongings giving us a broad smile, he wore a sharp all black suit also baring the family coat of arms. He was quickly joined by my father who took a handful of flu powder from the crystal bowl beside the fire place.

"Platform nine and three quarters."  
My father annunciated clearly as he was engulfed in a wrath of green flames.

I felt a hand on my back as my mother quickly ushered me into the fire place,

"Would you be so kind as to hold Zeus for me Alicia?"

I nodded politely taking the cage from my mothers hand and cradling it in my arms. Zeus was my brothers owl, he was a majestic pure black breed with piercing green eyes, just like mine and Flynn's.

Just as my father did, my mother took and hand full of flu powder and with a flick of her hand threw it to the floor,

"platform nine and three quarters."

I felt my body being plucked from my home as a rush of warmth overcame me. I clutched to Zeus' cage as I felt the ground surge up towards my feet.

My vision began to clear as I regained my posture and held onto my mothers hand as she led me onto the platform.

Before me stood the most beautiful train, its rustic red body shined in the ambient light as white fluffy smoke puffed from its chimney. I always loved coming to see off family and the beauty of the train never ceased to amaze me.

The platform was bustling with students old and new. People hanging out of carriage widows, passing quaffles amongst each other parents loading trunks owls and broomsticks into the holds underneath the train.

I caught sight of the rest of my family as we made our way to the quieter areas of the platform. Flynn was already chatting away to Phoenix who was wearing an identical suit to him. You could certainly tell from their matching blonde quif like hair that they were cousins.

Behind the hustle of franticly excited parents, and various other relatives I spotted Dominic, Phoenix's younger brother. He sat a year between my self and Flynn and was stood conversing with Scorpius.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at my cousins,

"Hey Alicia!" They said in unison, they too had inherited the family blonde hair.

"Was Flynn annoying this morning?!" Dominic asked knowingly, "Phoenix was awful! You're so lucky you don't have an elder brother Scorp!" He exclaimed.

Scorpius laughed in reply, "I guess, though I cant say I blame them! I'm dying to start. You're even luckier you only have a year to wait."

"I suppose, don't worry I will try not to be as irritating as these two when my time comes."

We laughed together at our siblings expense before we were joined by Austin and Brooklyn. Though not in any way related they both had neat dark hair they wore in quifs similar to that of the rest of the boys, with soft blue eyes.

"Ahh young mr Herriot" my uncle Artemus approached us slowly before I was able to great my friends, "I heard your elder brother Joshua was just appointed as a new auror at the ministry, you must be very proud."

"Yes sir indeed we are," Austin replied politely, caught slightly off guard.

"Well myself and my brother will look forward to seeing him at work." He gave a slight grin as he gestured to my father before returning to conversation with him.

"You didnt tell me Joshua got the aurors post! That's great Austin," I beamed.

"Yes that's why he couldn't be hear today, thought your dad would have told you." He smiled.

We continued conversation untill we were halted by the bellowing noise of the trains horn, rushing from my crowd of friends I flung myself straight at my brother hugging him tightly.

"Dont have too much fun with out me," I joked, trying to keep a smile on my face as I felt myself welling up inside.

"Dont worry Lis, I will see you in the holidays okay? And I promise to write."

He gave me a reassuring squeeze before he said his final goodbyes to mother and father. I moved over to Phoenix to wish him luck in his second year though his effortless confidence spoke for itself.

"Come on Flynn we need to get seats," he waved my brother over and both of them strutted onto the trains back carriage disappearing from view.

A chorus of goodbyes from the entire platform momentarily drowned out the noise of the engine as the train pulled away from the platform, whisking my brother from sight.

Just two more years.


	2. Chapter 2 First day

**_So the story is starting to get going and I would really appreciate it if any of you could write a quick review letting me know any positives and negatives ( in a constructive form) as it really helps me to improve and hopefully make this story better and more enjoyable for all. Thanks for reading!_**

**Chapter 2**

I would love to say my parents weren't lying when they said two years would fly by. But they were.

They felt like some of the longest and most arduous of my life. Most of my time was spent fantasizing about Hogwarts with Austin Brooklyn and Scorpius, all of which were just as desperate to start as I was. We would take it in turns portraying different houses in our garden quidditch matches, creating our own house cup tournament. Sticks had become wands and we were all avidly reading any form of magical book we could lay our hands on, exchanging various bits of knowledge we had gained from them.

Flynn of course was loving every moment at Hogwarts, and made especially sure that I was well aware of this.

The very next morning after his departure, my parents received an official Hogwarts letter from the head mistress Professor McGonagall;

_Dear Sir Atticus Green-grass, and Lady Daphne Green-grass. _  
_I am most proud to inform you that yesterday evening on the .__MMXVII your son, Flynn Caspian Green-grass was placed into the house of Slytherin. We wish Flynn the best during his first year, and the rest of his time spent here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. _  
_Yours sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall. _

They were clearly very proud as the letter was immediately framed and hung in the study next to his acceptance letter. Though his placement came as no surprise to anyone.

On his first visit home during the October term break he spoke of little else other than his new house. It was obvious he had had no trouble making friends, as I had the pleasure of meeting the majority of them during his time at home. Although they had spent a full term together it seemed they were round most days.

I vaguely recalled a few faces from various balls and family meetings, though there was one unfamiliar boy I took a particular disliking to. His name was Beau Zabini and even though I knew very little about him he made my skin crawl and I made a mental note to stay well clear if ever he was around.

Other than 'Basilisk Beau' as me and the others referred to him as, the rest of my brothers friends seemed very friendly and I envied how much fun they were able to have together.

My cousin Dominic, started the following year and much to Phoenix's dismay was placed in Ravenclaw, though it was only him that seemed to mind as their parents quickly accepted the 'break' in tradition. Although a renowned family of Slytherin house, a quick look at our history reveals small but steady scattering of Ravenclaws through out.

As ever lasting as they may have seemed, those two years had finally passed, as I found my self slowly awakening to a beam of sun light that had penetrated my long curtains.

This time Flynn was in for the rough waking up.

I whizzed from my bed and grabbed my black silk dressing gown as I left my bedroom, making no effort to be quiet as I waltzed into my brothers.

His room was neat and tidy with various Slytherin scarves and banners lining the walls. Above his desk was a collection of framed photos with a particularly large one of the Slytherin quidditch team taking center place.  
Since starting at Hogwarts Flynn had shown a strong flair for the game and made the team as a chaser last year along side Phoenix.

I was lucky enough to watch them both play in the cup final where they hammered Ravenclaw 210 to 40. Though admittedly I was far more interested in gazing at the magnificent castle that stood beyond the pitch.

I was snapped back into focus by a particularly loud grunt coming from Flynn's bed. Tired are we brother?

Mercilessly, I flung my self through the curtains of his four post bed crashing on top of him heavily.

"ARGH!" He let out a yelp of pain as he rolled off the mattress in total shock.

Between fits of laughter I managed to drag my self to the edge of the bed to see my brother splayed across the floor.

"Gosh Flynn hurry up breakfasts ready!"

He moaned as he slowly peeled himself from the oak floorboards. I persisted and threw an especially large pillow at his face.

"Come on Flynn Phoenix said if we don't get there on time then..." I said in a particularly gimmicky voice.

This seemed to be the final straw as the pillow I threw quickly came hurtling back towards me.

"Awake now are we?"

"Yes yes okay God i'm up!" He dragged himself slowly from the floor to his feet letting out a loud sigh.

"Ready are we?" I smirked as he followed me out of the room and down to the dinning hall.

"Morning dear," my mother greeted me with a big hug and a beaming smile that nearly matched my own. Sensing my excitement she left me to load my plate full of pancakes and turned to my very weary brother.

"Oh Flynn, you're up early" she joked looking up to catch me giggling.

"Oh please allow me to stitch my sides up," he said in a cynical voice.

"Perk up grumpy, you were the same on your first day."

Flynn shoot her a devilish glare, his olive skin turning a slight red of embarrassment.

His two years at school had definitely drawn out his colder side, though he had certainly retained his playful personality giving me a rather firm punch on the side of my arm as he sat down to eat.

I wolfed down all the food on my plate in between answering questions from my mother what I had packed in my trunk. Though tired Flynn managed to finish before me to both mine and my mothers surprise. He rose from the table as he tugged my flowing blonde hair to gain my attention.

"Shouldnt you be getting ready?" he smirked.

I swallowed my last piece of pancake before standing up from the table also,

"Shouldnt you?" I gave him a quick slap on the top of his head before speeding from the room, quickly being pursued by my brother.

We raced up the stairs with Flynn gaining on me with every step, I just made it to the landing ahead of him and darted in the opposite direction to the safety of my room.

Puffing and panting I threw myself into my shower, rinsing my hair and body in the cool water. I hurried out as quickly as I had got in, my two years of waiting weren't quite up yet and they were clinging onto this one last morning annoyingly tightly.

Once I had dried myself and brushed my teeth and hair I rushed to the wardrobe, flicking through my abundance of clothes to find what to wear. I ended up settling on nearly the exact same outfit I wore every time I was at platform nine and three quarters to see off various family members.

As the wardrobe doors slid themselves shut they revealed my plain Hogwarts uniform, hanging on the front of one of the solid oak handles. I remember the day I had it fitted in Diagon alley. The day I acquired all of my school supplies, nearly all of which now lay neatly in my trunk. I unhung the robes and rested them inside atop the rest of my possessions.

Aside from the obvious things, the only item I wasnt taking was my broomstick. It rested on two hooks above my desk area, its highly polished white wood shone in the light. At its head the words Nimbus Apollo glistened in a tone of gold that matched that of the foot pegs and pristine feathers. Last year when Flynn made the Slytherin team my Father gave us both one as a gift. It flew like the wind and I was gutted not to take it but first years were not allowed their own brooms.

On the desk bellow however laid something I would certainly be taking. My wand. At thirteen and a half inches long, its Phoenix feather core was encased in black walnut that had been engraved with shining silver vines at the base.

I picked it up from the desk top. It fitted my hand perfectly as I swished it around the room, pretending to battle enemies that weren't there, sending my imaginary spells left right and center. I remembered back when it first choose me in olivanders, the slight flick of my wrist blew the shops front windows out! Thankfully no such incident had reoccured and I frequently pretended to duel in my room. Often setting my opponents as Beau or Phoenix.

"What on earth are you doing Lis?"

A rather stunned Flynn stood in the doorway. I turned bright red as I spun on my heel dashing for my trunk, "Err nothing just. Nothing." My words stammered out as I randomly placed a set of extra quills atop my pile of books.

"Got enough stationary there?" He laughed. "Don't worry," he said as he placed a calming arm around my shoulder, "those will be touched up with a splash of green by this evening." He smiled kindly gesturing to my robes as he closed the lid of my trunk. He had certainly changed his tune since this morning.

The elves moved my belongings downstairs where both my parents were eagerly waiting.

"Morning darling." My Father smiled. By the look of the fire place it looked as if he had literally just returned from his recent ministry travels to the far east. Something about dragons Flynn said.

I embraced him tightly.

"So sorry I couldn't be here first thing this morning Princess but..."

"No its fine honestly." I smiled. I was just so glad to see him before I left.

"Now do you both have everything?" My Mother asked hastily while desperately trying to straighten Flynn's tie.

"Yes mum I..." I paused mid sentence as both parents gave me a knowing glare. "How could I?!"

I turned to run but was stopped by a firm hand tugging on my wrist.

"Here Alicia." My Mother said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

She held out a golden cage holding my owl of all things.

"How did you forget about your owl?!"

"Shut up Flynn!" I snapped as I took the cage from my mother.

My owl, though the same breed as my brothers, was pure white in colour and shared the same piercing green eyes. She was called Athena partly after the aunt that gave her to me and partly because Flynn thought it sounded cool along side Zeus.

"Sorry girl!" I whispered as I stepped into the fire place along side my Mother. Memories of two years ago came flooding back as I felt my feet being torn from the floor of the fireplace and being planted firmly on the floor of platform nine and three quarters where we were quickly joined by my father and brother.

"Right then lets get your things onto the train shall we." My father smiled as he wheeled my trunk through the ordered chaos of the platform towards the holds underneath the train.

Carefully he placed mine and Flynn's trunks side by side before shutting the door to the hold.

"Now lets go meet the others shall we?"

I didnt need any asking. I shot off through the crowds like a snitch to where my large collection of friends and family stood.

"Ahh young Alicia," I was stopped in my tracks by my uncle Draco and aunt Astoria. "Oh hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy." I said politely. It felt peculiar addressing my family in such a formal way.

"Excited to be joining your brother at Hogwarts are we?"

"Yes very. Is Scorpius around?" I asked desperately trying to free myself of conversation.

Sensing my ploy they both chuckled. "Of course Dear he is over there with the others."

I blushed slightly as I wriggled through various other family members, trying not to get caught in more awkward exchanges. It would seem I was the last to arrive as before me stood Scorpius, Austin and Brooklyn. All dressed in their finery and sporting massive grins. I embraced them all as we buzzed with excitement.

We were immediately joined by my brother along with Phoenix and Dominic.

"Nice owl!" Dominic winked. Though a present from his mother it was him that had picked it out for me.

"Haha thanks," I chuckled,

"I still think a toad would have been better" Flynn joked.

"Now now, Flynn. Play nicely with your sister." Phoenix brought a firm hand down on my brothers shoulder as he gave a slightly menacing grin.

I gave I slight laugh in thanks before shooting a worried look at my brother as the pair left to talk to their Parents.

"Dom your brother creeps me out," Brooklyn said with a slight shake in his voice.

"That nothing," Dom replied. "When I was placed in RavenClaw he went through the roof!"

"Well I personally cant wait to see Flynn's face when Alicia is placed into Hufflepuff."

We all burst out laughing at Austins remark.

"Whats so funny over there?"

Several parents were gazing over, curiosity plastered all over their faces.

"Nothing mother," Brooklyn managed between giggles.

"Well all get over here, we need to get you on this train."

We composed ourselves before returning to our families. Flynn was finishing up his goodbyes as I ran to my Mother and Father, falling into their arms.

"Dont you worry darling, once you're there you will be having so much fun you wont have the time to miss us. And remember we are always just an owl away." My mother smiled soothingly.

"You will look after her wont you Flynn." My Father added sternly to my brother.

"Of course father" he replied, placing a hand on my back as he guided me onto the train with my friends.

We dashed for an empty window as we waved our hearts out to our family on the platform. Slowly drawing further and further away untill we had left the station all together.

Hogwarts here we come.


	3. Chapter 3 The sorting

**_So the sorting is here! Hope you all enjoy reading and please let me know what you think as it really helps me and the story! Thanks again, Alice :)_**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on guys lets go get a compartment!" Brooklyn's voice was filled with excitement as he beckoned us down the trains bustling corridor. My rush to join him was quickly intervened by my brother.

"What?!" I exclaimed frustrated, desperate to join my friends.

"Beau's younger brother Griffin is starting this year," he said as he released my wrist from his grasp.

"So?" I replied cynically.

"So why don't you go sit with him and his friends in the Slytherin carriage with us?"

"Because I want to sit with my own friends thanks. And besides if this boy is anything like his brother I don't want anything to do with him."

"Oh and whats that supposed to mean?" Flynn sounded shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Just that I don't necessarily approve of all of your friends." I replied raising my eyebrows, "and anyway how can they sit in the Slytherin carriage when they havent even been sorted yet?"

"Well lets just say there is no question as to where they will be placed."

I rolled my eyes, "well then im sure I will get to know them at school, now please can I go with my friends?!"

He stared at me long and hard before giving in. "Fine," he sighed, "I shall see you on the Slytherin table then" he winked.

I gave him a quick smile of approval before dashing after my impatiently waiting friends.

"Finally Alicia! Every where is probably taken now," Scorpius sighed.

"Sorry guys my brother just wanted a quick word." I panted, "besides that carriage up there looks empty?"

"That's because its for prefects!"

Austin chuckled,

"Well at least you don't have to worry about being put into Ravenclaw" He continued.

We all joined him in his laughter before we were halted by Dominic.

"Well speaking of Ravenclaws im off to join my friends," he smiled. "Good luck at the sorting guys I will see you there!"

"Thanks!" We all chimed in unison as we waved him off down the corridor.

"Right lets follow suit and go find our own seats shall we?" I said cheerfully trying to keep up the excitement. The others smiled in agreement and we bounced off down the empty corridor together.

As we scoured the trains carriages and compartments I wondered If I should just take Flynn up on his offer and take my friends to the Slytherin carriage as, but the idea of having to spend the journey alongside Beau made me think otherwise.

After stocking up on chocolate frogs, jelly slugs and fizzing whizbees from the confectionary trolley we managed to find an empty compartment at the far end of the train.

"Finally!" Brooklyn exclaimed!

"I thought we were going to have to sit in the corridor! Remind me not to hang around during your family chats in the future Lis." He joked.

"Rich coming from you Brooklyn, last time I was round Oliver was giving you the 'first year pep talk' of the century!"  
Scorpius laughed.

"How is Oliver anyway?" I asked once my giggling had subsided. "What is he doing now he has finished school?"

"Well he is travelling out to Egypt soon to start his training as a Dragon researcher." Brooklyn piped proudly.

Various compliments flew around the carriage as the conversation quickly turned to school and we flew through the surrounding country side. The sloping green landscape was laden with glowing trees that stood out against the radiant blue sky and crystal ponds that shimmered in the sun.

"We must be getting closer."

We all span round to meet the foreign voice in the perfectly by the dark wood was a young girl winged by two boys. All three were wearing plain black robes showing they too were first years, even if they appeared to have the confidence of a prefect.

"Um hello..." Scorpius' introduction was cut short.

"My name Is Shanay Parkinson, this here is David Zyan and Caspar Mclaggen." She proclaimed as she gestured to the two boys who gave slight nods of their heads in greeting.

"You're Alicia Greengrass and you're Scorpius Malfoy," she continued confidently.

We all shot each other bewildered looks at the girls knowledge of us.

"We just wanted to make sure you had seats and that you were in your robes ready for when we arrive, which you clearly aren't." She spat as she glided her cold eyes over our bodies.

"Look I don't know who you are but we can lookafter ourselves without any of your assistance." Austin had stood up deffensively.

"Sorry we were just checking on behalf of Phoenix..."

"Caspar! Shanay shot the slightly larger sandy haired boy a harsh glare as she cut him off. His soft eyes watered as he bowed his head in apology. The other boy, David, however remained stone still.

"I think you should leave." Brooklyn too was now stood alongside Austin as me and Scorpius began to blush slightly.

Shanay considered this before giving us all a final look over, "See you at the sorting." She said coldly as she lead her followers back down the corridor.

"Right its official Alicia your cousin is a total whacko!" Brooklyn waved his hands as he dropped back into his seat.

"Im sorry guys look he was just trying to check up on us im sure he meant well he..."

"What by sending those creeps."

I bowed my head slightly. Brooklyn had never much approved of Phoenixs domeanor and today hadn't helped the situation.

Austin was the one to break the silence. "Well maybe we should all get changed? She may be a power crazy weirdo but she wasn't wrong about us getting close."

We all giggled slightly at Austin's analogy before grabbing our hand luggage bags containing a set of uniform, darting in various directions down the corridor to escape the tension of the compartment.

I found a vacated toilet cubicle and slid inside to change. My uniform consisted of a neat pleated skirt with sleek black tights, a white shirt with a graphite grey jumper and black tie with an all black robe. It fitted perfectly and made me feel like a true Hogwarts student. I folded away my previous clothing and placed it into my bag removing my wand as I did so and placing it into the inside pocket of my robe.

I could feel the train beginning to slow as I made my way back towards the compartment. My heart beat began to beat faster as the thought of the castle came to mind. The sky outside had blackened and was sprinkled with an abundance of stars adding to the magic of the place.

"Alicia!"

Scorpius' voice beckoned down the quickly busying corridor. I moved hastily towards my cousin slipping past the fast appearing bodies.

"Austin and Brooklyn are already on the platform lets go!"

We squeezed out of the trains door hoping onto the cool platform below. Elder students gathered in groups before heading towards a large set of grand open gates that revealed a woodland path lined with awaiting carriages.

At the far end of the platform a smaller group of first years were forming, among them Austin and Brooklyn. We crossed over the platform to the ever growing cluster to join our friends. The cooling air beginning to nip at our skins and people started fasting their robes tight as the night began to set in.

"There you guys are," Austin smiled as we were all reunited.

"Does it feel real yet?" The excitement in his voice building.

I struggled to find the words to answer, my heart was racing and my mind spinning. I was really finally hear. I caught a slight glimpse of the castle above the wall of pine trees that stood before us causing me to buzz that bit more.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Ight then first years."

We were shaken by the powerful voice that belonged to the giant man stood at the heart of the group.

"My names Rubius Hagrid, game keeper here at 'ogwarts. Now if ye all be ready follow me."

Quickly everyone began to shuffle forwards nervously, keeping close to the heels of the gamekeeper and staying tight together.

The castle slipped from view as we left the platform and headed down a small cobbled tree lined path, towards a vast lake who's surface shimmered in the moonlight.

Awaiting us were a fleet of small wooden boats. A particularly large one lay at the front of the formation which was quickly occupied by the large Gamekeeper who signaled for us to all take up our own vessels.

"Four to a boat you lot or ya'll end up in the water."

Clasping to my friends we all got into the closest boat which began to move almost immediately through the water.

"I can't believe we are almost there!"

Scorpius eked.

"All of that waiting and we are finally here!"

We all nodded with excitement, sporting wide smiles. It still all felt so surreal. I looked around to the other exstatic students. I spotted Shanay and David three boats back. They were sat with two other boys I failed to recognise, Caspar it seemed wasnt with them.

"Alicia look!"

Delighted gasps filled the air as I was spun round by my cousin. The castle was in full view.

Its vast towers stood out from the star lit background, lights flickered in windows and various grand bridges linked each magnificent section of castle to the next.

"Welcome to 'ogwarts."

Though Hargrid must have taken this journey countless times, you could tell from the tone in his voice the castle never ceased to amaze him.

One by one our boats pulled up alongside a wooden board walk, coming to a pause as students stepped from them before neatly mooring them selves at the shore.

"C'mon then you lot, lets get you up to the castle."

Eagerly everyone bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time. They seemed to go on for ever just like everything had today.

Two hundred steps later, according to Austin, we found ourselves crossing a large courtyard towards a set of vast oak doors engraved with the school crest.

Our hurry came to an abrupt stop as we were halted once again by Hagrid who drew a rather odd looking pink umbrella from his fur coat. Holding it out to his side he gave it a firm strike on the floor. Various sparks whizzed from the point of contact and the doors slowly creaked open revealing a strikingly monumental entrance hall.

Everyones pace slowed as we entered into the warmth of the castle completely awe struck. Illustrious paintings hung from every wall and floating candles lit the vast space. Immediately to our left lay a swooping corridor with an identical one at our opposite right. Ahead stood three grand staircases one leading up to another hallway and down to a smaller corridor that glowed with warmth. The other two stood on opposite sides of the hall leading in opposite directions.

"Right then you lot up the staircase on the left." Through the windows I could see a large building that winged out from the rest of the castle. The great hall.

Once at the top of the staircase we were greeted by another set of large oak doors. In front of which stood a tall sharp faced woman, wearing pointed all black robes to match her sleek dark hair. Her voice was clear and authoritative.

"Well come first years to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Ashe and I will be your defence against the dark arts teacher during your time here. I assume you are all well acquainted with the houses of this school but for those who aren't they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Whispers shot across the crowd at the mention of the houses and I felt a slight tug at the sleeve of my robe as they did. I turned to see Shanay and David, along with the two boys that accompanied her on the boat.

"Still no sign of Caspar then," Brooklyn said as he stood between myself and the group. I shrugged before returning to face front.

"Now then." Professor Ashe annunciated. "If you would like to come through to the main hall your sorting ceremony shall begin."

As she said this the doors swung open and she lead us all down the centre of the wonderful hall. I looked to the tables that flanked our either side. The one on the far left of the hall was filled with green uniforms and I quickly located Flynn who's eyes were fixed sharply on me. He wasnt the only one, a couple a places up from my brother sat Phoenix who was watching me like a hawk.

I felt a lump in my throat as we stopped at the front of the hall where professor Ashe took her seat at the teachers table. Replacing her at the owl lectern was an elder lady who wore velvet robes of a dark green.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts, I'm professor Mcgonagall the Headmistress and I would like to wish you the best of luck during your time here." Her voice was soft but powerful. "Now it is time for you to be sorted into your houses, I shall call you name and you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Stay calm and remember the hat will place you where you truly belong."

Nervous gulps filled the group while the rest of the hall leaned forward to see who their new house mates would be.

Professor Mcgonagall rolled out a scroll of parchment and began to read out its contents.

"Caspar Mclaggen"

I jolted as I watched the sandy haired boy from the train nervously shuffle towards the front of the crowd. I could hear Shanay and her cronies sniggering, I had decided already I didnt have much liking for her.

The hat sprung into life as it was placed on Caspar's shaking head, its folds moving as it spoke. "Ah first students nerves I sense," the hat chuckled, "Well then my boy lets find you a house shall we." Caspar's eyes nodded gently, I could tell he was dying to get down. The hat crumpled slightly as if thinking before it quickly straightened. "Ravenclaw!"

Relief flooded his face as Professor Macgonagall removed the hat from his head and cheering filled the hall as he made his way to join his new house mates.

"Not so much of a Slytherin after all then," Brooklyn nodded as the next student was called up.

I gave the hall another scan. Green and silver flags bearing a snake draped from the ceilings. I caught my brothers eye and gave him a quick smile before I was drawn back to the  
Sorting

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I squeezed my cousins hand before he took to the stage in an assured manner. At the mention of his name I could hear shuffling from the Slytherin table and a few turned head from the teachers.

"Ah a Malfoy, well well," Scorpius kept his cool as the hat folded and scrunched.  
"Plenty of wit, quick minded. Think it better be Ravenclaw!"

His face remained straight though I could see worry in his eyes. I shot round to the Slytherin table to see various shaking heads, Flynn shot me a hard glare and I immediately moved my head to face the Ravenclaws. I spotted Scorp sitting next to Caspar, just opposite Dominic. I felt a pang of pain though I knew he would look after him.

"Griffin Zabini."

So this is Griffin. He was tall like Beau and shared his Smoothed dark hair that neatly framed his deep brown eyes.

"Hmm," that hat folded briefly before quickly announcing, "Slytherin!"

He strutted over to the table, I spotted Flynn and his friends clapping Beau over the back. Shanay, David and their other associate Tyger, also joined him in Slytherin.

"Brooklyn Harrow."

My friend froze to the spot though thankfully with an encouraging push from Austin he budged and wandered to the front. I crossed my fingers tight, I already didn't have Scorp with me, I couldn't bare not having Brooklyn too.

"Gryffindor!"

What wait no! He can't be. I began to clam up as I watched him make his way to the Gryffindor table his face showing no emotion.

I clinched to Austin, "don't worry Lis it will be okay,"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared as he sent a fluffy haired blonde boy on his way.I didn't have time to think, not Brooklyn. Why?! Why?!

"Austin Herriot." What not already! I felt myself spinning as I watched him hop onto the stage. I attempted to mouth good luck as the hat thought though I it completely melted when...

"Gryffindor!"

I felt like crying, my two best friends and my cousin, separated from me, I looked out to them as they were reunited at the table. Both looked willingly at me. All that time we had spent together fantasising about how our time would be spent here, only to find it wouldn't be together. It had all happened so fast I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't!

I found myself among the last in the group as other students were sent to various houses. I recognised names such as Albus Severus Potter who went to Gryffindor and Rose Weasley who joined him. Her equally red haired cousin Dominique went to Raven claw to join Scorpius and Caspar while a few friendly faces I recognised from the train went to Hufflepuff. It all seemed a blur I couldn't bring my self to accept what had just unfolded. All that snapped me back was the calling of my name.

"Alicia Greengrass."

The hall fell silent as I slowly but surely took my place on the stage. I composed my self before sitting downa on the old stool gazing out among the other students.

I could see my brother, Phoenix and his eagerly awaiting friends staring confidently up at me I let out a small smile catching Austin and Brooklyn from the corners of my eyes.

I took a final breath. And closed my eyes. I felt the hat bearing down on my head.

I barely felt it touch my skin before, with out thought, it immediately bellowed its answer.

"Gryffindor!"


	4. Chapter 4 The snake in the lions den

**Chapter 4**

I froze. There must have been a mistake. The hat had barely touched my head how could it have chosen so quickly?! It couldn't have. It must have been wrong, I could never be a Gryffindor.

My eyes searched the silent hall. My brother simply shook his head as he glanced round to his friends who all wore bewildered expressions. Phoenix's eyes were still fixed solidly upon me though they no longer looked intrigued. More disgusted. My head was spinning and I felt my world collapsing in around me as a single tear fell from the corner of my left eye.

"Come along now dear." I felt a hand on my back. I spun quickly to face Professor Mcgonagall. She had a look of concern in her eyes as she gently nudged me from the stage. "Go join your new house mates." Her voice shook slightly and a feeble round of applause briefly scattered the hall as I shakily made my way over to the Gryffindor table. The table where I didn't belong. The table where everyone looked cheerfully at home but did not cheerily welcome me. Most would be proud at being placed in such a house but I was bitterly disappointed beyond belief and explanation.

I Immediately located Austin and Brooklyn and perched in between them. I felt peoples eyes on me and amongst the noise of the sorting I heard snide remarks. How this house will ever shape up to become my family I do not know. I was a snake in a Lions den and I couldn't stay.

The sorting finished with a small brunette boy being placed into Hufflepuff. The hat sat limp on the stool at the front of the hall and professor Mcgonagall took to the owl lectern signalling silence that quickly fell across the tables.

"Congratulations first years on making your houses, if you have any problems do not hesitate to ask either your prefects or your head of house for help, I'm sure you will all very quickly feel at home. Now with all the formalities attended to let us all feast." She gave a broad smile and with a flick of her wand a glorious selection of food filled the hall.

Students quickly began chatting and loading their plates with food. I had lost all form of appetite. I felt a gentle hand on my arm. "Don't worry Lis, you have us!" It was Austin, sporting a reassuring smile. Brooklyn too wrapped his arm round my shoulder. "I know its not what you wanted but Austin's right, we are still together. It feels weird now but I'm sure you will feel right at home before you know it."

I gave them both a big hug. "Thanks guys, I honestly don't know what I would do with out you." I smiled as we broke apart to reassure them. Convinced I was some what happy they turned to their topped plates and dug in.

I looked around the table and gently placed a couple of slices of chicken onto my plate along with some creamy potatoes and roasted vegetables so it at least appeared as if I was trying to join in.

Placing my plate in front of me I immediately turned on the bench to face the Slytherin table. I searched and quickly found my brother. He was sat quietly occasionally throwing the odd comment into his friends conversation. I tried to catch his eye but his were fixed sharply on the table beneath him.

As I moved my eyes down the table I came into the gaze of Shanay. She immediately began to laugh as she poked her friends to join in. I turned from her quickly with water starting to fill my eyes. I glanced up to the teachers table looking up at them desperately. I could feel professor Ashes eyes meeting mine.

I watched as she whispered something into professor Mcgonagall's ear. She too then turned to face me. We held eye contact, I had to squint slightly to prevent the tears running down my face. After a couple of seconds they just turned away and engaged in their own conversation.

I turned back to stare at my own plate,gently moving some peas around with my fork. I carefully dabbed my eyes with the selves of my robes, so much for having them touched up with some green.

The sound of shuffling began to fill the hall along with the voice of professor Mcgonagall. "Well another great feast is gone, I trust you have all eaten your fill and I expect we now have some quite tired students among us. So it is now that I ask you all make your way to your common rooms while prefects will guide you first years to yours. Goodnight all and I wish you all the best this year."

A polite round of applause filled the room as the elder students disappeared through the door in various directions. I caught Professor Mcgonagall's eye once more before her and the teachers departed through smaller doors at the back of the hall.

An elder boy stood on the now empty bench and was quickly joined by a girl that looked of similar age.

"First years. My name is Teddy Lupin and I am your prefect for this year along with Victoria Gray." Teddy was tall and broad with neatly dishevelled brown hair and kind green eyes. The girl he stood alongside was also tall though was much slighter with long smooth auburn hair and focused blue eyes. Her voice was sharp but kind.

"If you have any problems both me and Teddy will be more than glad to help, now lets get you to your dorms shall we." She smiled as her and Teddy departed from the hall directly behind the group of Ravenclaws.

I walked in between my two friends as we made our way through the castle, down various candle lit passage ways, up winding stairs and through moon lit halls.

I could sense Teddy and Victoria getting slightly frustrated as the group ambled slowly behind them to fully take in the beauty of the castle.

Our attention was drawn back to our prefects as they stopped us in front of a vast array of moving stair cases.

Gasps filled the giant tower, high above our heads I spotted the Ravenclaw group sweeping across the tower as the stair case they stood on gridded into place.

"This way first years." Victoria beckoned us onto a staircase of our own. We climbed up two flights before pausing on the third set as we allowed it to carry us across the tower. Portraits and paintings covered the walls, each of them conversing with their neighbours. It seemed even the paintings had more friends than I did.

"Quickly now!" Teddy hurried us all off the stairs and out of the tower into a small room.

"You need to keep your wits about you on those stairs or Merlin knows where you will end up!" He had a slight hint of laughter in his voice as he scanned the group.

"Now this is the entrance Gryffindor common room." He gestured to a large painting of a plump dark haired lady.

"To enter you just need to recite the password, this changes once or twice a year to ensure security and the like but dont worry you will all be informed of any changes." Victoria raised her eyebrows as he said this and picked up the end of his little speech.

"Now the new password for the year is unguem leonis"

As soon as the words left her mouth the portrait swung open. We travelled down a short narrow passage which opened up into a large circular room.

A grand fire place similar to the one at home dominated the adjacent wall and filled the red tapestry drapped room with warmth. Book cases brimming with books lined the other walls and soft red sofas and arm chairs filled the rest of the space.

Directly ahead of us stood two arch ways leading to two separate spiralling stair cases.

"Girls dormitories are to the left and boys to the right." Victoria smiled, "All your dorms are located on the first floor of the tower and there are scrolls of parchment pined to the doors to show which dorm is yours. All of your possessions have been bought up for you and once you are ready for bed you need to bring your robes back down here so they can have house logos and colours applied to them." As she finished she lifted her arms towards the arch ways and the group split as they charged up the stairs.

I nodded to Austin and Brooklyn and they excitedly joined the rest of boys while I quietly joined the back of the girls group dragging my weary feet up the stairs.

The corridor was bustling with extremely excited girls. This is how I envisaged my first day to be, full of joy and excitement. Instead I felt bitterly upset to the extent I almost felt ill.

I joined the quietening corridor and searched the doors for my name. I found it on the third to the left sandwiched In between the names Sophia French and Katie White.

I entered the dorm quietly to see I was the last. I spotted my trunk right opposite the door sat at the foot of a small four poster bed. I crossed the hexagonal room and flipped my trunk open grabbing the nearest set of pyjamas and my dressing gown, turning to go to the bathroom and change.

"Hey you must be Alicia," I was stopped in my tracks by a small girl with short puffy dark hair. "Im Pippa." She smiled kindly at me but I was in no mood for polite conversation.

"Hello," I spoke clearly and coldly.

"I saw you at the sorting ceremony, you were the one nobody clapped for. You seemed sad."

The one nobody clapped for? What was she trying to insinuate. I brushed off her remark with a cynical roll of my eyes as I crossed to the bathroom. The lock clicked as a red haired girl came through the door.

"Hey Im Rose!" I shut the door before she could get any further with her introductions. I knew exactly who she was Rose Weasley. The last person I thought I would share a dorm with.

I took of my robes and slipped into my pyjamas, wrapping my black silk dressing gown around me. I turned to face the mirror. This wasnt me and I had to do something about it.

I quickly returned to the dorm, robes in hand and left. I jumped down the stairs into the common room where a collection of house elves awaited.

"Robes please." A particularly small elf piped up. I passed them over reluctantly knowing they wouldnt come back the colour I wanted them to.

"Alicia!" I turned to see Austin,

"Hey." I mustered.

He embraced me tightly, "dont worry it will all work out okay." He smiled.

"Thank you Austin." It seemed to be the only words I had really meant in the last hour or so.

"Look get some sleep, we will talk in the morning okay, just try not to worry." He passed over his uniform to a nearby house elf as he moved over to the stairwell.

"Well I better go, Brooklyn and Guy are playing exploding snap and Im playing the winner!" He beamed. "Night Lis!"

He dissapeard up the stairs and I too followed suit. Seemed as they had had no trouble making friends. It only made me worry more, would they still want to be friends with me? They were all that were keeping me together since I had been sorted and it had only been a matter of hours. I knew I had to keep them close.

I re entered into a much quieter calmer dormitory, everyone was sat on their beds chatting away and I managed to slip in relatively unnoticed.

To the left of my bed sat Pippa's who was engrossed in conversation with Rose. To my right sat a tall girl with long fair hair who was also chatting with the two girls on her right.

Never had I been in a room so filled with joy and happiness yet felt so alone. I closed the curtains of my bed and settled down underneath my blankets. First thing in the morning I had to see professor Mcgonagall. I had to change this.


	5. Chapter 5 The morning after

_**Thank you all for reading and remember to review with any constructive critisism or praise you may have as I really like hearing from the readers. Thanks again and enjoy! Alice.**_

**Chapter 5 **

Judging from the lack of light that penetrated the curtains of my new bed I was up early. I hadn't slept much. I had been praying I would miraculously wake up in a Slyhterin dorm due to a horrendous mix up at the sorting. I clearly hadn't prayed hard enough and found myself crossing the same dorm I had fell asleep in on the way to the bathroom to get ready.

I rinsed myself in the shower trying to think of what I would say to proffessor Mcgonagall, how to best compose myself, how to remarkably persuade her the hat must have been wrong.

As I dried my hair and brushed my teeth I became ever more grateful for my early awakening. I would need to find the professor before breakfast if I was to talk to her properly. While the rest of the school were starting their lessons, for first years today was to be spent touring the castle and getting to know their new house mates.

The thought unsettled the empty pit that was my stomach. Though I had no form of appetite yesterday evening, not eating anything was starting to take its toll. Stomach rumbling I turned to the neatly folded robes that sat on the chair across from me by the bath.

I subconsciously put them on, as I had done countless times at home, finishing off with the perfectly fitting robe now complete with the scarlet and gold crest of Gryffindor. Though the exact same robes I purchased with Flynn and my mother in Diagon ally not two months ago they felt different. They made me feel different.

I turned to face the mirror expecting to see a total stranger. Despite their alien feel my body appeared at home in its new attire. My long blonde hair fell around my shoulders resting beside my scarlet and gold striped tie. Not the green and silver I had dreamed of.

I took one final look at my reflection before slipping out of the dorm quietly as not to wake the others.

The warmth of the fire grew pleasantly as I entered the empty common room. One of the tables was neatly covered in tidily arranged piles of parchment. Maps. I took one and carefully unfold it, scouring its contents.

With a rough bearing of where to go I left the common room for the tower, taking two flights of stairs up and one east to a large corridor lined with patterned windows.

I re consulted my map and took a sharp left onto the corridor, feeling the magnified heat of the sun through the magnificent windows.

As I wondered through a maze of passages and stairways I wondered how I would ever get to know my way around this vast castle. Flynn often spouted stories of wondering into wrong classrooms, though his tales of getting lost had all but dried up by christmas. It felt as if it would take me far longer than that to gain any sense of bearing here.

After what felt like too long I consulted my map for the final time. I should be here but all that stood before me was a large golden statue of an eagle.

Precariously I wondered towards it, stepping under its giant wing onto a small flight of stairs that immediately ended before me.

What was this? Was the map wrong aswell as the hat? Though before I could ask myself anymore questions I felt the step beneath me creak.

Starting to panick I turned to duck under the statue but the eagles wing had blocked my way back out onto the corridor. The stairs were now in full motion spiralling upwards through a narrow vertical passage.

I felt a lump in my throat as they grounded to a halt. The eagles glistening wings unfolded revealing a small circular room lined with paintings. As I stepped out into it the great bird closed its wings returning back down the passage leaving me alone in the room.

Directly in front of me stood an old oak door. I approached it slowly and silently, this must be it. I raised my hand in preparation to knock before I was halted by a familiar voice.

"Enter miss Greengrass." The door glided open and as instructed I walked into the large stately office filled with all manner of artifacts

In the centre of the impressive room, sat a large oak desk with a soft velvet top. Behind it was professor Mcgonagall.

"I must say young miss Greengrass I was surprised I didn't see you here yesterday evening."

"Well it's just that..."

"Untill. Your brother Flynn showed up that is."

Flynn was here? Oh Merlin. Though worried at what my brother may have done on my unknowing behalf I was glad to know he cared so much.

"What, did he say?" I stuttered.

"Do you really need to ask?" She smiled.

Of course not, now the question is did he succeed.

"Well um," I felt awkward and almost rude asking but I knew this was my only chance.

"What did you say?"

Her smile faded as she rose from the desk.

"During my time as headmistress here at Hogwarts I have encountered many students who are unhappy with their house placement for what ever reason. Though, I must admit you're the first I have been confronted by."

Confrontation was hardly the word I was looking for, I desperately needed to get on her good side.

"It's just I had to speak to you professor, to see if there was any chance I could be moved."

"I'm sorry miss Greengrass but you must stay where the hat has placed you." She truly did appear sorry but I just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Well what if the hat was wrong?!" My voice sounded far more aggressive then I had intended it to.

"The hat is never wrong!" The professor retorted back.

I bowed my head in slight submission, I could feel a lump developing in my throat and tears forming in my eyes. I can cry not here. I mustn't appear weak.

"Professor please," my tone, though still loud, had changed radically to pure desperation, "you don't understand I can't stay there, I can't! I don't belong there okay I just don't! I am meant to be in Slytherin I always have been, my parents they..."

"Alicia please calm down."

It was the first time she had called me by my name. I straightened up and ran my finger under my eye to catch a tear drop.

"I am aware of the situation with your family. But im afraid there is nothing I can do but calmly explain to them the issue and hope they comply."

I nod slowly, trying to hide the anger inside of me.

"Now I suggest you re join your friends Mr Herriot and Mr Harrow at breakfast. I shall ask professor Ashe to keep an eye on you."

I couldn't believe she was just dismissing me as quickly as that. However I made no protest, I simply nodded again and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Alicia,"

My head sprung round as I stood in the doorway.

"Please promise me you will at least try to fit in with the others."

I pause before replying. "I'll try professor."

"Good I expect I will be seeing you again in this office the not to distant future"

What did she mean by that? I gave a half smile before leaving the office and returning down the eagles narrow passageway.

Finding my way to breakfast was easy enough. Follow the large swarms of elder pupils and the scent of freshly cooked food.

When I arrived at the hall it was already half full. I gingerly scouted the Gryfindor table for Austin and Brooklyn, finally spotting them sat at the far end by a large plate of fruit.

"Lis where were you? we waited in the common room for ages, we even asked some the girls in your dorm they said you left early."

"Sorry guys I went to find professor Mcgonagall."

"See Brooklyn told you she would be there!" Austin smirked.

"Sorry I just didnt want to risk leaving her behind!" Brooklyn retorted.

I laughed slightly at their small feud.

"Thanks for waiting guys, sorry I wasnt there." I smiled at them both. I was genuinely so grateful for them both.

"So how did you find getting to the hall?" I asked as I loaded my plate with bacon and toast. I was seriously hungry after my morning trek around the castle and also wanting to stear the conversation away from my activities.

"Really good actually, we have smashed the others in getting here so I'm pretty impressed!" Austin beamed.

"Guess it comes from living in small castles of our own." Brooklyn said sarcastically.

"Others?" I say questioningly

"Oh yeah we challenged Guy, Jacob, Albus and Michael to a race to see who would get to the hall first."

I remembered hearing those names mentioned last night and gathered they were the other boys in their dorm.

"Oh haha." I laughed unconvincingly envious they had made friends so quickly. Though I only had myself to blame for my lack of companions.

"So what are the girls in your dorm like?"

"Well um they are..."

"There they are!" I was saved by a selection of defeated groans. I turned to see a group of four young boys who could only be Guy Jacob Albus and Michael.

"Ha! Told you we would win" Brooklyn boasted.

"You only won because we got stuck on the same moving set of stairs for at least five minutes." A tall blonde boy said defensively as he sat down next to me.

The others followed suit with the remaining three taking places opposite me, piling food onto their plates.

"So guys this is our friend Alicia." Austin announced proudly.

A chorus of kind greetings met me as I was introduced to the boys. The tall blonde one next to me was guy, the taller and broader dark haired and olive skinned one directly opposite me was Jacob and the kind looking brunette on the far end was Michael.

Beside him though sat someone I needed no introduction to.  
Albus Severus Potter. I returned his kind smile as I remembered the stories Flynn would tell me of his elder brother James. It was fair to say they didn't exactly see eye to eye.

From the look in his eyes I could tell he knew me just as I did him. I wondered what James had said about Flynn and hoped it wasnt too bad, the last thing I needed was enemies.

Our gaze was broken by the sound of giggling and clashing. I spun instinctively to the source of the sound. It was the girls from my dorm. It appeared one of them had spilled something and they laughed loudly in their attempt to clear it up.

I tapped Austin and Brooklyn. "Those are the girls from my dorm."

"Ah nice, you will have to introduce us on the tour." Austin smiled his mouth half full of toast.

I blushed slightly as I remembered I only knew Pippa and Rose's names. This would be awkward. The boys had made good friends so quickly. As had the other girls in my dorm. Professor Mcgonagall's words from this morning span round in my head and I swore to myself to make some form of social effort today.

"So when does the tour start." I ask openly.

"Teddy said he and Victoria would round us all up after breakfast." Piped Guy instantly.

"How do we know once breakfast is..."

The loud and bellowing chiming of a clock filled the room answering my question before I could even finish it.

At the other end of the table I saw Teddy and Victoria stand, beckoning us over. I followed the boys over to them joining at the back of the group alongside the girls from my dorm.

I smiled as Pippa turned to me. I was surprised she even wanted to talk to me after the way I behaved last night. Nevertheless I was glad at her forgiveness and was determined to get to know her the rest of the girls. After all I was going to need some friends.

The morning was spent touring the castle. We would all be in the same classes and would share each lesson with one other house. I was glad we would all be kept together as it meant I always had Austin and Brooklyn with me and it would be much harder to get lost.

Getting lost seemed very likely and it turned out my adventures this morning took me to a much smaller portion of the castle than I previously thought. Great.

During our ventures around the grounds I also finally got to meet the other members of my dorm. Their names were Sophia, Katie and Louise. Though I only got to speak to them briefly they seemed nice enough and neither of them mentioned my behaviour yesterday evening or my disappearance this morning which I was very grateful for.

By lunch time I was chatting relatively comfortably with Rose and Pippa while sat with the rest of the girls. Though I could never shake the feeling that I was just a tag along. This made me particularly grateful for having the boys sat with us also, though I tried to keep conversation with Austin and Brooklyn to a minimum as I focused on spreading my 'social wings' as Austin said.

After lunch we were sent back to the common room to socialise and prepare for tomorrows lessons. Just as the maps were this morning timetables were laid out neatly on a table upon our return. When Flynn would come home in the holidays I would scour his timetable, taking in all its information so mine looked very familiar.

Teddy told us to stay in our robes till after dinner when we could changed into our own clothes. We spent the time mostly sat in the squishy sofas that were scattered all over the room excitedly speculating what tomorrow would bring.

When the clock chimed at six we all made our way down to the hall together carefully following Teddy and Victoria, taking in any land marks we could to remember our way tomorrow.

Dinner was a much less awkward affair and our two dorm groups sat together. I sat next with Jacob on my left and Katie on my right with Austin and Brooklyn directly opposite me. Though still longing to be sat at the Slytherin table I was already starting to feel more at home.

These people weren't at all like the annoying show boating Gryffindors Flynn and Phoenix would always complain about. They were genuinely kind and friendly, while not being sappy and pathetic. And one thing was for sure I would much rather be where I am than with Shanay.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark conversations

_**I would like to take this opportunity to write my first alternate view chapter in the story. These will be placed through out to give an alternative view and a further insight on the plot. Any guesses? Also I am going on holiday 07/08/13 for just over two weeks so though I will be writing I will not be able to upload. Just to warn you! Please stick with me and would like to thank you all again for reading. Please review as usual would be great to come back to some feed back! Thanks Alice. **_

**Chapter 6**

**I**

_The corridor was dark and empty just outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and filled with harsh whispers._

_"Look it's not my fault! How could I help where she would be placed?! I..." _

_"You're her brother! You should have guided her properly!"_

_"Well as her cousin then surely you take some responsibility in..." _

_"Don't try palm this off on me Flynn!" _

_"I'm just saying. Phoenix." _

_Flynn's eyes squinted with anger as his face drew closer to his outraged Cousin. The tension simmered down as the two drew apart, Phoenix ran his hands through his pristine blonde hair in frustration, turning back to Flynn who remained composed. _

_"Well then what are you going to do about this. situation?" Phoenix asked delicately. _

_"Im going to speak to professor Mcgonagall. See if I can persuade her." _

_"And how do you propose to do that? Moving houses is complicated in fact its un heard of." _

_"I struggle to believe that no one has ever changed houses in the thousands of years this school has been open." _

_"Then you're a fool." Phoenix snapped._

_Flynn stood straight, not willing to be belittled by his Cousin. _

_"I could always write to my parents tell them what is happening, they would be able to..." _

_"They will know by the morning anyway, the school sends owls to all families to tell them where their children have been placed." _

_Phoenix began to pace the dark empty corridor. Tilting his head slowly as he undid his collar to release the growing tension in his neck and shoulders. _

_"Look."_

_His voice had become quieter and far more solemn. _

_"Maybe it's for best that she isn't in Slytherin. She will be out of the way. One less thing to worry about." _

_"She is my sister I can't not worry about her." Flynn's tone had also changed as he joined Phoenix in the darker areas of the corridor. _

_"Beside she wouldn't be in the way of anything. Would she?" _

_"It doesn't matter..."_

_Flynn moved sharply and swiftly towards Phoenix cornering him against a stone snake. _

_"Yes it does you have been acting exceptionally differently ever since the start of summer..."_

_Making no attempt to avoid Flynn's advance Phoenix held his ground. "I have been thinking about OWLS okay, this is a big year for some of us..."_

_"Oh so becoming a fourth year means you're absent nearly every day of summer? Besides you have been acting highly sinister even for you..." _

_"I was seeing friends okay, you're my little cousin not my wand! You don't come every where with me"_

_"Well you're friends are behaving just as strangely as you are!"_

_"You have been with us little over five hours, how would you even know?!" _

_"Well it must have been an interesting train journey as It would take a right moron to not realise you lot are up to something." _

_Not being able to answer any more questions Phoenix barged Flynn aside as he stepped to the other side of the corridor, breathing heavily._

_"You need to make sure you don't start prying where you are not welcome Flynn." His voice was stern and menacing._

_Flynn simply stared through an aggressive glare. _

_"Now shouldn't you be somewhere discussing little Alicia?" Phoenix retorted. _

_Flynn stood still as he contemplated furthering the argument, quickly realising upsetting Phoenix wouldn't do him any favours. Giving a sharp single nod, Flynn hastily strutted from the dark corridor leaving his cousin alone. _


End file.
